


Two Dudes Chilling In A Bed...

by fools_seldom_write



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkward Conversations, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-06-27 19:39:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fools_seldom_write/pseuds/fools_seldom_write
Summary: Hank and Janet have sex. Scott has to deal with the consequences.





	Two Dudes Chilling In A Bed...

It only felt like a blink, Scott opened his eyes and instead of the familair gaze of the lab he was met with an unsettling darkness. The first thing he noticed was that his jaw hurt. Did someone punch him? He was also lying somewhere, so that would support his theory. Did he say anything dumb to Hope? Was that the payback for Germany? Hope had always known how to punch.  
On the other hand, it wasn't that bad of a pain. So was it Hank who punched him? Did he get fed up with watching Scott having eye-sex with his daughter right in front of him? No, Hank had more class than that. He wouldn't get down to the level of physical violence, especially not over something so petty. He was the type to handle it with sarcasm.  
But who else was there that could have punched him?  
Scott blinked. His eyes slowly got accustomed to the darkness around him and he could see some silhouettes.  
There were two eyes staring right back at him.  
Scott's first reaction was a high-pitched scream. In an attempt to get away he rolled over, fell down from something and landed on something else, a hard material. A dull sound escaped his mouth and he sucked in air. "FUCK!"  
The back of his head hurt. The already existing pain in his jaw wasn't exactly lessened by the fall. His back hurt too. The fact he wasn't wearing any clothes that could have softened his crash didn't help. Wait, why wasn't he wearing any clothes?  
"Scott?"  
Was that Hank's voice coming from somewhere in the darkness? Was he in here with him?  
Someone turned on a light and Scott was blinded. He put his hands over his eyes and another muffled sound left his mouth. "Oh for fuck's sake, what's going on here?"  
"Everything's alright, Scott. Calm down." Yes, that was definitely Hank's voice. Well, at least something familiar. And maybe he could tell him what actually happened that made them end up in this situation.  
Important questions first. "Where am I?" The material he laid on could be wooden, and what he fell off of might have been a couch. Or a bed? It wouldn't be the first time Pym let him crash in one of his beds. Not that he had the house anymore.  
"In the living quarters of the lab." Hank said. His voice sounded nearer than before.  
Scott moved his fingers to open a small gap he could see through. The light was still way too bright. He was beginning to get a headache. Trying to concentrate, he looked to the side and, indeed, there was a bed. Okay. Living quarters. And Hank was here. That meant he could assume they weren't in any immeadiate danger. Scott dared to breathe out. That still left a lot of unanswered questions, though. "What happened?"  
"Janet posessed you again." Hank said.  
How much time passed? What did Janet do? Why would anyone want to punch her? Scott shook his head, trying to get his thoughts straight. One question after another. "Who punched me?" That seemed like a good enough start.  
"What?" Hank asked. Okay, so he didn't know either? Hadn't he been with him all the time?  
"My jaw hurts like hell. Someone must've punched me." Scott explained. Talking wasn't very pleasant for his jaw either, but he ignored the pain in favor of getting information. He would get himself an ice pack later.  
"Oh, shit." Scott heard something like Hank falling back into the matress. He couldn't see far enough to be certain. "I'm sorry."  
"Did you punch me?" Scott asked. He closed his eyes again. The light was still painful, and he couldn't see anything from his position on the floor anyway. He didn't even think about getting up. His body was a wreck after what happened the day. He just wanted to go to sleep.  
"No one punched you, Scott."  
But then what happened to his jaw? And now that he thought about it, why had he lain in the same bed as Hank? And there was still the fact he wasn't wearing any clothes... something fishy was going on here. Something he definitely didn't like. "What did you do to me?" Scott asked, trying not to sound panicked. He failed.  
"I didn't do anything to you." Hank said. He didn't seem too happy about this whole situation either.  
Scott sighed. "What did Janet do to me?" Or maybe with him? Well, with his body at least. And that kind of belonged to him.  
"Now that's going to be one hell of an awkward conversation." Scott heard Hank say, his voice sounding farther from him again. Afraid that Hank had gotten up, Scott pulled a blanket from the bed down to him to cover himself. Only then he processed Hank's words. Awkward conversation, huh? Scott let his head fall back on the floor. His headache got worse. Why did he have to be in this situation? "Please tell me we didn't fuck." Now that he actually said it out loud, it sounded even worse. Fucking hell.  
Hank replied: "Do you want me to lie instead?" Cocky little bastard! But what was even worse was that he had just confirmed Scott's fear. He would never get that thought out of his head again. Ever.  
"What the fuck, Hank?" He bursted out. "Why would you do something like that?"  
He heard footsteps come closer. Yep, Hank had gotten up. Scott was very thankful for his blanket. Then again, if it was true that they had fucked, Hank had seen everything of him already anyway. That was a horrible thought. Scott wasn't exactly ashamed of his body, but some things were supposed to be private. And having his privacy invaded like that...  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let this happen." Hank sat down on the bed right next to Scott, he could hear the matress sinking in under his weight, he could hear Hank's breath, quiet and quick, much like his own. "But you see, Janet... Janet and I, we haven't seen each other in thirty years." His voice was low and hesistant. Scott was glad that he wasn't the only one embarassed about this situation. At least he didn't remember anything. That would've possibly been the only thing that could make this worse.  
"You could've at least waited until she doesn't have to use my body anymore." Scott said. He wondered if Hank was naked too. Another reason to keep his eyes closed. He didn't wanna find out. The more he found out, the more would haunt him for the rest of his life.  
"I guess we're even now with Germany." Hank said after a small pause. It sounded like it was supposed to be a joke, but that was not the time or place for jokes and Hank seemed to know that, his voice sounded serious though the meaning of his words wasn't.  
Scott still couldn't hold back a sarcastic laugh. "Yeah, seems like it." He said. This wasn't the time or place for jokes, but he didn't care. Sarcasm was an excellent coping mechanism for bad situations. And this situation was more than just bad.  
Both of them remained silent for a minute or so. Scott's head was spinning. He forced himself to stay awake; he needed rest but he would not sleep on the floor of Hank's bedroom, only covered in a blanket. Besides, he needed to go shower before anyway. A shudder ran down his back at that thought, and only now he seemed to realize what exactly had happened and what it meant. He swallowed hard, suddenly feeling sick. "My jaw..." He said, feeling himself blushing. This was super awkward. He breathed in, mentally preparing himself for the worst question he had ever asked. "Did I suck your dick?"  
He heard Hank sigh. That wasn't a good sign. Please, say no. But, to be completely honest, he had already known anyway. "Well, if you phrase it like that..." Hank paused and cleared his throat. "Janet sucked my dick, yes."  
He seemed to be uncomfortable at the thought of Scott having sucked his dick, and still it had been his body. He couldn't bring himself to feel sorry for the older man. He had brought that situation on himself, when he decided to use Scott's body as an instrument to fuck his wife. No apology would make that okay. Ever.  
"Tell me I didn't swallow."  
The silence that followed was answer enough. "Come on, are you kidding me?" Scott said, a bit louder than intended. (Where was Hope? She could never find this out.) "What, I have your fucking sperm in my stomach? God, I think I'm gonna throw up."  
"Not in here." Hank said. And now he was giving orders like nothing happened? Like he didn't just fuck up completely? Like he had the right, after what happened, to tell Scott what to do?  
Against his will, he had to imagine what it would have felt like. How far down his throat did it go? How had Hank's sperm tasted? Did he... Did Janet at least floss afterwards? Judging by the taste in his mouth, probably not.  
He really needed to get out of here before he threw up. He grabbed his blanket and held it tight around his body while trying to get up. Opening his eyes again for the first time in minutes, he was immediately blinded again. "Fuck." Stumbling, Scott had the brillant idea to hold onto the bed, only to find his hand grabbing something else.  
"Ow." Hank said dryly, confirming his fear. The universe just wouldn't give him a break.  
"Sorry." Scott removed his hand from Hank's upper tight. Could this situation get any more awkward? At least what he had held onto had felt like fabric and not skin, meaning Hank was probably wearing pants.  
Scott was still not seeing much of his environment, blinking again and again, and slowly making his way to what looked like a door to his blinded eyes.  
"The bath is on the left." He heard Hank say.  
When Scott reached out to open the door, he almost dropped his blanket, which reminded him again that if he went out there now, he had no idea where Hope would be. She could see him, she could find out, find out that he fucked with her dad. But it was silent out there, and staying wasn't an option either, and he really needed to throw up (the thought of Hope finding out about this made him want to throw up even more). So he slowly opened the door, seeing better by now, checking the hallway but it was empty, no Hope in sight, so he turned to his left where he found another door, leading him to the bathroom. He stabbed his toe at the bathtub on his way to the tiolet, held back a scream and instead bent over the toilet seat and finally puked. It wasn't much coming out, mainly liquid, which wasn't surprising since he barely ate in the last hours.  
Scott heard footsteps approaching, and prayed that it wasn't Hope. He'd even preferred the FBI over her in that moment.  
Hank leaned into the doorway, his arms crossed. He was trying to look confident, but his face gave him away. He actually was fully dressed in a suit, but he didn't wear a smile. "Do you want to talk about it?" He sounded almost neutral, but there was definitely some fear in his voice.  
Scott couldn't imagine anything worse than talking about it. He just wanted to forget it. When could he finally start with pretending all of this never happened? "No." He said.  
Hank's reply was hesistant. "I want to talk about it."  
Scott sighed. When would this nightmare end? "There's nothing to say." And Hank could've talked about this before he decided using Scott's body to fuck his wife was a good idea (how did one even come to such a conclusion?).  
Hank didn't look at him, his eyes were focused on the wall he was facing. "You're not going to tell anyone."  
It was neither a question nor an order, merely a statement. His voice was quiet but determined.  
Scott replied: "No." At least one thing they agreed on. No one could ever know this happened.  
"And... it was my fault." Hank said.  
Scott couldn't help but answer sarcastically. "Well yeah it sure as hell wasn't mine." And who else would've been there whose fault it could have been? Oh right, Janet. Hank was trying to say that Scott shouldn't blame Janet. Well, it did take two. But who knew what thirty years quantum realm would do to one, so he was able to let it slide. "It's okay, I gotcha." He added to make clear he had understood. It was easy to forget the presence of someone without a physical form.  
"Good, thanks." What was he thanking Scott for? An apology would have been a better choice. "I... I'll leave you alone now." Hank turned around to go, but Scott stopped him.  
"Wait." He didn't mean to, his mouth was faster than his brain. But maybe there was something he wanted to talk about. Well, he didn't actually want to talk about it, surely not, but he needed to know, and sadly the only way to get an answer was to ask. "Have you... Have you done anything else to me? ...or my body, whatever."  
Hank slowly breathed out. "Well, I..." He stopped and hid his face behind his hands.  
Scott stared into the toilet. He wouldn't look at Hank. He would probably never look at Hank again. But he didn't only keep his gaze away from the older man because of embarassment, but also because he feared he would pity Hank. He didn't want that. The older man didn't deserve his pity.  
"I jerked you off." Hank's voice was only a whisper but Scott still heard him. He felt the need to throw up again. The thought alone that Hank had touched him there...  
"Okay." It was not okay. His voice broke halfway through the word and he realized how pathetic he must sound. Not that it would really matter. He just wanted Hank to leave, and he wanted to forget everything that happened today. And with that thought in mind, he threw up again.


End file.
